


Like a Thought (brushing up against sigh)

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that three's a crowd, but not if the third doesn't know they're the third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Thought (brushing up against sigh)

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-season 2

Drunken giggling filtered into Sam's groggy brain, but he knew he had to be dreaming because Dean wouldn't bring anyone back to their dinky little motel room while he was there. He couldn't be that stupid.

"Quiet, Honey," followed by more annoying giggling. "You'll wake my brother."

Or maybe he could be.

Sam laid there and counted to thirty-six, ignoring the sounds of their kissing and drunken stumbling as they made their way toward the bed opposite him. What the hell was wrong with Dean? He knew Dean was just doing that to get back at Sam. When Sam had cut too close to the bone with his words, Dean found some other way to get back at him. Still, it seemed hard to believe that Dean would throw this up in his face. Fucker. Sam was so furious, he wanted to get out of bed and charge at them, throw her outside on her ass and sock Dean in his jaw.

Tonight had been the first night that Sam had been able to fall into deep, dreamless sleep for more than an hour a time and fuck them for interrupting his rest. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the blanket that he was burrowed under. What would be his plan of action? Get out of bed and scare them both? Quietly reach for the second pillow on his bed and throwing it at them? Maybe he could...

"What if he wakes up?" The question came from the girl who was using her best drunken-whisper, meaning she was slightly louder than a normal conversational tone.

And Sam could tell that she was pretty drunk, probably some bar bunny that Dean picked up from under a pool table. Curious to see what she looked like, he lowered the blanket from his head -- and what he saw stopped him mid-motion.

They were on the bed, the woman straddling Dean's hips. Her pink and denim skirt was hiked up and Dean's jeans were open, barely below his hips.

There was no question what they were doing.

She was facing away from Dean, her body leaning forward as Dean's hands held on tightly to her hips. Raising his eyes higher, Sam could see Dean's muscular torso, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing, his head resting on a pillow near the headboard.

Facing him.

Looking directly at him.

Oh shit.

And even though Sam's first thought was to roll over and bust out in a rousing chorus of faux-snoring, he couldn't move. He could not tear his eyes away from Dean's face. From his mouth when he spoke...

"We won't wake him."

Dean's voice was hoarse and deep and Sam knew that he shouldn't be feeling that heavy heat in his groin, but he couldn't help it. Dean's eyes were boring into his and he knew it was something so intensely wrong and dirty.

"It's just us." Sam could hear the slightest catch in Dean's voice, but his gaze never wavered. "Only you and me."

Fuck.

No matter what, Sam couldn't deny that Dean was looking directly at him, into his eyes, and Sam turned completely onto his side to face Dean, not really caring that he was being a perverted voyeur, watching his brother fuck some bar chick.

Watching his brother...

"Don't you worry 'bout anything else, but us."

And the girl must have thought that he was talking to her because she let out this squeak, her hips hitching and stuttering as she raised and lowered herself again. Dean bent his knee slightly and she grabbed it, gaining more purchase for every time she rose and fell and rose...

Dean moaned and parted his wet lips, his eyes half closed as he stretched his arm out to Sam. His breath came hot and fast and Sam could almost feel his touch, almost feel Dean's hand stroking his and he kept his eyes focused on Dean, occasionally watching what that woman was doing to him. She rode Dean hard, her hands gripping his thighs as she rose and fell, her body taking Dean deep inside.

Bitch.

Sam glared at her, the unmistakable flow of envy coursing through his veins. He could be doing that, his thighs on either side of his brother's, fingers grabbing Dean's thighs and calves, holding on as Dean's thick cock slid deeper inside of him and,

"Oh."

Sam gasped, the image slammed into him so hard and fast that Dean had to have caught his reaction because he groaned, thrusting his hips upward, and causing the girl to grind down harder on him. She was really getting into it, oblivious to what was going on and forgetting that Sam was in the room with them - or not caring - and that seemed to be the perfect remedy for Sam and Dean to let the current sizzle between them.

"God, I want to fuck you."

The words were whispered harshly, spoken only for him and his cock thickened, wetness leaking from the tip. Sam moved his hand lower, his fingers sliding easily into his boxers as he listened to Dean, letting him do what he wanted to with words. Sam bit his lip to stifle his moan, wanting to throw his head back and just stroke himself off, fast and hard. More than that, he wanted to throw that woman outside in the cold air and climb all over Dean, rubbing himself against Dean's hard, slick cock, letting it push inside of him...

"Yeah... You love that."

Dean's hips were churning and Sam could only imagine how Dean's 'date' was clenching and pulling him inside of her. It would be so easy to feel some sort of jealousy about that, except -- the envy was ebbing away because Dean's eyes only saw Sam. Focused and intent on him, Dean's lips parted and wet as he spoke and watched.

"Fuck... so fucking tight like that..." Dean closed his eyes and arched off the bed, throwing his head back as he rode the crest of her orgasm and she started gearing up for her next one. Sam wrapped his fingers around his cock, pulling on it with long, firm strokes, thumb swiping over the slick head. He watched the curve of Dean's back, the muscles in his arms and shoulders, and suddenly - the green eyes were back on him and Dean was licking his lips.

At. him. Jesusfuck, watching him.

"God..."

The word escaped Sam's lips and he couldn't pull it back, even if he wanted to. He didn't really give a fuck if Dean's friend heard - as long as Dean did. Dean's hands were on the girl's hips as he thrust into her, shallow and quick and Sam knew he was moving toward his own orgasm. He jacked himself harder, pumping his hips as he felt his cock sliding between his fingers. He closed his eyes, listening to the wet sounds of Dean's cock, sliding inside of her wet pussy, imagining Dean's fingers digging into his hips, fingers bruising his skin as he pushed harder inside and fuck he was so damn close...

"Yeah, fuck... Come for me, Sa-... Oh. Make me come..."

And Sam heard the slip, his fingers tightening around his dick and he jerked, spurting hard over his fingers, his belly and his chest. His eyes remained riveted on his brother's shuddering body as he shot inside of the (hopefully) unsuspecting girl.

After a moment, once Dean stopped huffing like a freight train, Sam glanced over at him, catching his brother's wink. He grinned then pulled the cover over his eyes, wondering if his pounding heart could be heard across the room.

"Damn, baby." The girl was slurring, her southern accent thick as molasses. "That was just what I needed."

He heard Dean chuckle, the two of them stumbling out of bed, moving across the floor toward the bathroom. Sam held his breath, trying to stay as still as he could while he heard the water and lots of murmuring coming from behind the closed door. He waited for what felt like forever for Dean to show her to the door.

"Yeah, darlin'. We'll be around for a few more nights. I'll check you out tomorrow night." And Sam smirked, knowing that they were going to be long gone before tomorrow afternoon.

She giggled at Dean and Sam heard a smack on bare skin and finally, the door closed with her on the other side of it.

Sam waited for a minute longer, unsure of what was going to greet him once he appeared from under the blanket. It couldn't be all bad because Dean had started it, after all. Could it?

Still. Fucked up, much?

"Come out, Sam."

Slowly, he peeled the cover from his head, finding Dean standing with just his jeans on, his hands resting on his hips and damn, if he didn't look just as sexy as he did when he was lying on his back, his skin flushed and sweaty...

"Stop it, Sam."

"Stop what?"

Dean offered his hand to Sam, tugging him out of bed and pulling his body against his. It was almost a hug, but more like two solid bodies mutually supporting one another and Sam tilted his head, resting it against Dean's. He could feel his brother's breath blowing warm on his shoulder, even through the t-shirt that he'd been sleeping in.

"We'll get cleaned up then deal with this tomorrow." Dean's voice rumbled in his ear, letting him know that everything was okay between them.

They pulled back and looked at one another and Sam could see exactly how much things had changed. It wasn't like they hadn't seen one another with other women or even caught each other masturbating. Hell, sometimes they would lie in their beds facing one another, fingers working quickly and quietly, eyes focused on the hand of the other. But this...

Dean placed his hand in the small of Sam's back, pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Shower then sleep."

"Yeah. Okay."

Sam removed his t-shirt before following Dean into the bathroom, tossing it onto the floor before closing the door.

Everything could wait until tomorrow.

~


End file.
